onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Inuarashi
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom | occupation = King | epithet = | jva = }} "Duke Inuarashi" is a canine mink and one of the two kings of Mokomo Dukedom, dubbed the "King of Day". He rules over the Mokomo Dukedom from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM. Appearance Inuarashi is a grizzled dog with shoulder-length black ears. He is incredibly large, as he dwarfs Wanda when sitting down. He has a beard and wears a small pair of sunglasses. He has a large and bushy white tail. In his first appearance, he wore a king-like robe and his head and torso were covered in bandages. Personality Inuarashi is a noble and humble mink who is well-loved by his people. He was eager to meet the Straw Hat Pirates after they saved the Mink Tribe, indicating a grateful personality , and he downplayed his strength when he was complimented by Luffy. Despite being one of the two most powerful minks, Inuarashi prefers diplomacy over aggressive response. He cares for his people and their rich cultural history so much that he was willing to lay down his sword to reason with Jack and the Beasts Pirates and would have willingly allowed them to search for Raizo if they ceased their attack. Like the rest of the canine minks, he finds Brook to be delicious because of his body of bones. Seeing Brook's injuries, he allowed him to recover so he can chew on him for a later time, much to Brook's horror. Abilities and Powers As one of the two kings of Mokomo Dukedom, he holds a large amount of influence amongst his kin. According to Wanda, he is the country's strongest warrior, and that he had the upper hand in the battle against Jack before he brought in one of Caesar Clown's weapons. He possesses incredible physical strength, as he was able to stop Jack's trunk with one hand, even though the trunk was powerful enough to destroy several buildings in one swing. Like most of the minks, he is capable of using Electro. Weapons Inuarashi wields a rapier, which he can channel Electro through. History Past In the distant past, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were friends. Inuarashi once traveled the seas and encountered Shanks. For unknown reasons, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi came to hate each other and they decided that Inuarashi rules Zou during the day while Nekomamushi rules during the night. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom in search for a ninja called Raizo, Inuarashi arrived to confront Jack while the Musketeer Squad battled Jack's subordinates. Inuarashi tried to reason with Jack, saying that he would be allowed to search for the ninja if he ceased the destruction. Jack responded by attacking Inuarashi with his trunk, but the latter easily blocked the strike. They clashed until dusk arrived. Inuarashi and his group retreated to allow Nekomamushi to deal with the invaders. The Mink Tribe had the upper hand until Jack used one of Caesar Clown's poison gas weapons. Inuarashi fell into a deep coma because of the battle. Zou Arc On the day Luffy's group arrived on Zou, Inuarashi awoke from his coma and wished to meet the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan raced to give him medical treatment, and Wanda and the other Straw Hats soon arrived. Inuarashi thanked all of them for saving his country, and Luffy admired his strength. Inuarashi rebuffed this, saying he had been defeated, though Wanda reminded him that he had the upper hand until Jack used his weapon. Inuarashi then noticed Luffy's straw hat and commented that he once traveled the seas and encountered Shanks. Before Luffy could talk about Shanks, Inuarashi suddenly fell asleep when dusk arrived. Translation and Dub Issues * "Inu Arashi" means "Dog Storm". The second part could also be short for , which would match Nekomamushi's naming scheme of two animals. The Viz translation originally used the latter translation, referring to him as "Dogupine". However, they later switched to the former translation and now refer to him as "Dogstorm". References Site Navigation it:Inu-Arashi Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Zou Characters